


Bite Me

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Sexual Confusion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: The Doctot and Clara once again find themselves stranded on a mysterious planet of the past, which is being taken over by blood suckers - vampires. But what happens next completely dumfounds the Doctor as a Clara lookalike is being emprisioned as a vampire...or is it actually-Clara?





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I last wrote. I really hope you enjoy this story let me know down below.  
> XxXx

Once again, the Doctor and Clara found themselves stranded in another dimension. This time though, they were really stuck because the Tardis wouldn’t budge. Clara was sat on the solid pavement floor outside the Tardis while the Doctor was attempting to get the console to ‘wake up’ inside. With the door slightly agar, Clara yelled through to him.  
“Any luck yet?” she said while twiddling her thumbs.  
“Nope. There wasn’t 5 seconds ago, Clara, and there isn’t now” he muttered back.  
“Wow, Mr Grumpy! It’s not a big deal! Why don’t you take a break and we can go and explore!”  
Clara had always been the adventurous type and longed to explore this strange place they had crashed down on ten minutes ago. If the Doctor hadn’t of somehow magically glued her to the pavement, she would have been able to remove her butt from the cold hard pavement and tip-toe away!  
BANG!  
Clara heard a noise come from behind the door she was facing at the end of the hall.  
“Doctor? Did you hear that?”  
“nope” he muttered. He just thought Clara was trying to get his attention so she could escape.  
“Doctor I’m not joking! I actually heard somethi…”  
Just then, the doors in front of Clara burst open and three men all dressed like Indiana Jones came running towards her with garlic chains wrapped around their necks. Each of them held wooden daggers and hand them pointing in Clara’s direction ready to strike. As they ran, they yelled and grunted.  
“DOCTOR!!!” Clara yelled as she try to move herself from the floor, but it was no use. She decided to curl up into a ball instead, a tear rolling down her face and she braced herself for death.  
Within seconds, she felt a brisk movement in front of her and when all went silent, she decided to open her eyes. She was met by the Doctors leg as he shielded her from the strange men.  
“Gentlemen” he said calmly. “Can I help you?”  
The three men were baffled by the tall mans calm demeanour. Clara shifted a little to see around the Doctor’s tall leg and as she did so, she fell onto her side as she realised that the ‘stuck to the ground’ spell had worn off. She quickly got to her feet and as she did so one of the three men yelled at her. “DON’T MOVE, BLOOD SUCKER!”  
The Doctor stuck out his arm quickly to protect her.  
“Blood sucker? She isn’t a vampire!” he yelled.  
“Oh yea?! And how do you know that?” the garlic-smelling man replied.  
“Because she is with me! She is human! Look…” the Doctor grabbed Clara’s wrist and showed the three men her blood-pumping veins to which they were gobsmacked for some reason.  
“B…but that’s impossible! We had one…a blood sucking vampire sitting right where you are standing! We caught her this morning!”  
“Well that’s impossible! For starters, she doesn’t look like a vampire, does she!” he said pointing at Clara and smiling. She was speechless.  
“Well she is the spitting image of our vampire, Sir! In fact, I would go as far to say that this is her, and by some strange miracle, she has been cured! Yes! That must be it! Because that is definitely her! She used to live down in the valley before she got bitten and turned into a vampire! Yep, I know her well. Very unfortunate” he said while pointing at me with his wooden steak.  
“Ok then” the Doctor’s tone had changed. “Answer me this then, Indiana Jones…” he took a step towards the short man. “What is her name?”  
The little garlic-reeking man took a step forward, looked the Doctor straight in the eyes and said “Clara. Clara Oswald”.  
The Doctor was speechless…for once. He took a step back to stand next to Clara.  
“How is that possible?” She whispered to him.  
“It’s not” he replied.  
All of a sudden, the men started to chuckle and giggle to each other.  
“What are you laughing at?” The Doctor asked.  
“OK, OK! You can stop playing around now!” one of them said.  
The Doctor and Clara looked at each other in confusion.  
“Sir” one of them spoke up. “It’s pretty clear that you have feelings for this young lady. We don’t blame you! But she could be highly diseased! I know she looks well, and I can’t explain the pumping veins thing, but this could be some kind of sorcery! She could be a witch!”  
“Hold on now!” Clara began to speak but before she could finish, two of the men were approaching her with handcuffs and dragging here towards the exit.  
“No! Stop! Get off me!!! Please stop!!” Clara struggled to free herself from their grip. She looked back to see the Doctor being held back by the third guy. No matter how hard he tried to get to Clara, Garlic man’s hold was just too strong.  
“CLARA! I WILL SAVE YOU! I PROMISE!”  
As Clara turned to face him for the last time, a tear fell down her face. She was scared and confused. She couldn’t understand for the life of her why or even how these strangers thought she was a vampire! What if they were going to kill her?  
The Doctor got one last glance of Clara before she doors shut and she was gone. For once, he was baffled at the situation they had found themselves in.  
“And you Sir will be detained in our cellars until further notice” the large man hand cuffed the Doctor and started towards the second door behind them.  
Before he was locked up for who knows how long, the Doctor decided to take advantage of his time free and ask the garlic man some questions.  
“So…eh…are you some sort of vampire slayer then?”  
“Yea…something like that” he replied.  
“So you should know that Clara is not a vampire then!” he tried to remain calm.  
“Well that’s the thing. I can’t really say much, but these aren’t just any ordinary vampires we have lurking around our grounds at the minute. They have powers. Hypnotization powers, like witches I suppose! They somehow lure people in with their eyes and then BAM! You get bit right in the neck! So who really knows if your young lady friend is really pure?”  
“How will you find out?”  
“We will keep an eye on her, I promise”  
The Doctor smiled. If Clara couldn’t be free, at least he had the promise of this young gentleman.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Ben” he replied. “And you?”.  
“You can call me the Doctor” he said with a warm smile.  
Ben laughed. “We could do with a Doctor around these parts” he said.  
Soon they reached a small wooden door with a notable number of padlocks. Ben opened the door and put the Doctor inside.  
“Listen” Ben said. “I promise no harm will come to your friend and I will update you of everything, ok?”  
“Thank you.” The Doctor whispered.  
Ben locked the wooden door, leaving the Doctor to have a nosy around his new temporary home. It was quiet big, but a little dark. There was a small square window quiet high up on one of the walls – not even big enough to climb through. The only other light source was the inkling of candle light peeping through the small holes on the wooden door. There were a few empty crates scattered around the box room and two hay bales sat side by side on the left side of the room. The Doctor decided that they would be his bed for the night.  
As he approached the bales, something in the distance began to take the shadow form of a slender female figure – maybe around the same height as Clara but no shorter. It moved slightly, causing the Doctor to come to a standstill.  
“Hello” the figure said in a seductive manor. It was definitely a female.  
“Who’s there?” the Doctor yelled.  
The figure walked forward out of the shadows and the Doctor was gobsmacked.  
It was Clara.  
Or was it?  
“Clara!” he yelled.  
“Who?” she replied. She was acting as if she was drunk.  
She began to approach him and when she had full visuals on him, her eyes began to turn a deep colour red. “Why hello” she said flirtatiously.  
The Doctor could now see clearly that this was not Clara, but some strange lookalike. For some reason he found himself mesmerized by her eyes. They were like pools of never ending blood. The more you stared into them, the deeper you drowned. And the deeper you drowned, the more you fell under her spell.  
The Doctor couldn’t figure out what was happening. The only thing visually different were her eyes and clothes – she was wearing a short black dress with pretty high kitten heels. The Doctor couldn’t deny that she looked hot, but was that just his mind or her eyes hypnotizing her like Ben said they would. If everything Ben had said was true, then he was in deep trouble. There was only one thing he could think to do.  
“BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he yelled louder than he had ever done before.  
But it was no use as he felt a small hand slip onto his mouth and turn him back around.  
Her hand lifted off his mouth and began to caress his hair. She thought he was very handsome and new that after a few seconds of eye locking, she would have him in the palm of her hand.  
“Now, now” she purred at him. “What are we going to do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and i will have the next chapter up asap!  
> XxXx


End file.
